Airline Pilot
Airline Airplanes Below are the requirements and costs of all available Passenger Aircraft. The (de)boarding time depends on the Tier of your airliner. (Tier x 10 seconds). ATC (Air Traffic Control) ATC takeoff ATC is a big part of both Airline and Cargo piloting. Here we will discuss what ATC is, why it is important and how to operate. ATC, like used in the real world, is used in TT to alert other pilots of everyone else's surroundings. our ATC system is primarily used for landing and taking off on runways. The reason this is so important is to avoid air traffic collisions. THIS IS A MANDATORY RULE TO FOLLOW. To use the ATC system in-game, you will need to be in a plane. Press the TAB key to open up the ATC menu, you will see a list of airports, select the one you are at. The closest airport will be marked with a green ribbon. Check if the runway is clear (yellow colour on map), and then request takeoff before entering the runway. (If you are unsure which runway is which, refer to the airport runway maps below.) Double check if the runway has changed to a green colour. If it has, you will have a few seconds to initiate takeoff. ATC on landing ATC on landing is a very similar concept. When you approach your destination airport, think of which runway best suits you. Consider your current Bearing, Plane and Distance. At airports, there are 3 types of Runway: MAIN, JET and SIDE. Learn to use these appropriately and many players will thank you for it. Firstly the JET runway. As implied by the name, this runway is for small aircraft. Usually, these runways have far less wingspan accommodation and running length. When new to airline piloting, please ensure you use these runways (when available) as to not inconvenience larger aircraft such as an A330. the second runway is MAIN, this is a large runway that can accommodate both Heavy and Light aircraft and is usually the player's first choice. SIDE is the exact same as MAIN despite location and name, used for when airport traffic is heavy and Pilots need an alternate runway to land at. = Airport Runway Maps Overview Airports.png|All Airports LSIA.png|Los Santos International Airport (LSIA) SSIA.png|Alamo Sea International Airport (SSIA) CIA.png|Chumash International Airport (CIA) SCA.png|San Chianski Airport (SCA) ZMA.png|Zancudo Air Force Base (ZMA) POA.png|Pacific Ocean Airport (POA) PIA.png|Procopio International Airport (PIA) PBA.png|Paleto Bay Airport (PBA) FIA.png|Francis International Airport (FIA) SSRA.png|Sandy Shores Regional Airport (SSRA) MKA.png|Mckenzie Airport (MKA) AC.png|Aircraft Carrier (AC) Heavy and Light Aircraft Distinction When you are new to Airline Piloting, you will start out in a light aircraft. As you fly you will most likely see in the chat that a HEAVY plane has requested takeoff or land. Bigger aircraft's speed, wingspan and stopping distance increase, meaning they are unable to land on JET runways. This is why it's important to land at JET runways if you are able to, meaning that the MAIN/SIDE runways are available for heavier planes to land. Company Aircraft Certain aircraft are locked behind companies. As you fly, you may see aircraft that you are not able to purchase. These are company planes. The 2 companies that currently operate in the aviation sector are Imperial Airlines and Collins Corporation. When you have progressed far enough in piloting, you can always consider joining these companies (refer to the #company-ads in the Discord) Trivia *Since the changelog of 16 July 2019 it is no longer possible to Co-pilot. Co-piloting was a feature where a passenger was able to earn vouchers and money just by sitting in the passenger seat (while still pressing "E" at terminals). They even received a Copiloting bonus. Category:Jobs Category:Piloting